


Echoes of the Past

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Return of the Jedi"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of the Past

Luke walked through the barren halls of the temple, having found his future in the past. He could feel the power around him, the remnants of life-force of the Jedi who once walked these corridors and inhabited the rooms. The echoes of a time long gone with only temple records left to tell their story.

He had the force presence of Yoda and Ben to guide him and show him what he needed to know to rebuild. He had his father, Anakin not Vader, to show him which paths to avoid. Paths that would lead him away from the light.


End file.
